dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Boud
Boud (肩'') is the once and most powerful Queen of all Sayian. Everyone called her The Brute, that she love brutes to all species and take down any weak-Wielder Sayian who not fit enough to to be a warrior of the mighty. Boud is greatest queen of all Sayian so that all Sayian should mess with Queen Boud the Brute. She was also the former ''Empress of Universe 7'. Boud is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Long ago, beofre Freiza and Beerus comes along. Queen Boud was the most highest queen of all Vegeta that she's tough and strong to all male Sayian. In fact male Sayian look at her knowing she is strongest of all Royal heir. She's actually King Vegeta ancestor who have black hair and black eyes. Many words spread that Queen Boud could be a god or a super Sayian. The Queen Boud is testing of all male who is worth to be her husband to keep the dynasty legacy live on. Knowing it is the will of the Royal to have an hier to the throne. One Sayian look at her and yet he begin to test her strength or the other way around. When the result is clear that Boud have found a perfect mate and her future husband, that's she admit that she like him the better with his look and his appernace is pure aggressive on him and this both of them are royal couple of the family and had a child, the future of all Sayian race. Boud van also punch any Sayian who reject those who think her plan is failed. Most of them were spare since some plan were little backfired - but if anyone who reject those words she'll beat in ultimate brute force on those. Boud is greatest queen of all people. Knowing she rule like an iron fist who can defeat anything within her path. But as long she got her husband in line. That Boud got an hier of an next event to all Sayian. Long before King Vegeta comes along as well. According to the King Vegeta III, that he explain to his son, Vegeta, that Boud is the most powerful Queen that legacy is still live. Some planets got the name after her or capital nation across few planet. According to Maul, that she love fell in love with the God of Destruction once, which she love the taste of Destruction since before she fell in love with her future husband since then with raw passion on him and his twin as well. Accrdoing to Vegeta when he explain to his wife, that Boud shoud be a perfect Sayian name to after her to honour name. And Bulma like of like that name, so that she will use it in next future generations and Vegeta agree with her that if any generations have a girl would call her Boud to her name forever. Until when she died. All Sayian girl, if they were born should called her name from thier public choice form official Sayian Council. Powers and Abilities As the former Queen of the Saiyans, Boud was the (former) strongest mortal warrior of Universe 7 and was the strongest Saiyan in existence during her time. Boud was born as a prodigy of her race and as a result never required any training to the point that she became a Super Saiyan at a very young age. She easily became the most powerful being in the universe with no real training and became the 'Queen of All Saiyans'. Boud in her base form is comparable to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan form and can easily match him in a contest of brute strength. Her power level is about 200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: As the Queen of All Saiyans, Boud was the strongest mortal warrior of Universe 7 of her time, holding impressive amounts of physical strength to the point that her strength is virtually superior to that of a God of Destruction. Absolute Strength: As the Queen of All Saiyans, Boud in her True Ultra Instinct form is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. Boud in her True Ultra Instinct form is able to easily lift planets from their orbits and shatter dimensions with her punch. Superhuman Speed: As the Queen of All Saiyans, Boud demonstrated immense amounts of speed as she was able to get from Beerus Planet to Planet Earth in a matter of seconds without any need of a spaceship and was also able to easily get behind Beerus in an instant. Absolute Speed: As the Queen of All Saiyans, Boud in her True Ultra Instinct form''' can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against her. Boud in her True Ultra Instinct form can move at infinite velocities, allowing her to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow her to move past time and space itself. '''Absolute Durability: '''Boud is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Horus. '''Godly Ki-Mastery: '''Boud can change the nature of her Ki to that of the gods, increasing her power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Boud gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan God forms. '''Planet Destruction: Boud can destroy an entire planet and everything in it. Universe Destruction: Boud can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Nigh Omnipotence: Shido stated that Boud in her True Ultra Instinct form wields almost supreme power, but she does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Boud can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * Afterimage – The user moves at ultra high speeds, leaving an afterimage where she was previously located. Boud also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Incomprehensible Technique '''- Gaining this technique requires extreme training to gain mastery of the Super Saiyan Blue form so that it does not lose stamina when Boud transforms into it and back. With this technique, Boud faces their opponent as a Super Saiyan Blue and when attacking or defending against the foe, she transform into a Super Saiyan God and back so fast that it is incredibly hard to notice. By doing this, Bpid is able to conserve the energy that Super Saiyan Blue would normally drain and by only transforming at brief moments can maximize the power of her attacks into an explosion of power greater than normal. * '''Galick Impact - As she shouts "Follow this!", Boud charges at the opponent and punches them across the face, knocking them on to the ground. Then, she walks towards the opponent when they get up and puts his hand inches away from their back, charging an energy sphere. Finally, Boud shouts "You're out of here!" and blasts the opponent away on the ground with a Big Bang Attack, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Demonic Rush - First, Boud punches the opponent in the face. Then, she hits them with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking them into the air. Finally, she punches them in the stomach before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Energy Nullification '- Boud is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Boud. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Boud learned this technique while training with Akumo. Using Ultra instinct, Boud's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing her with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives her access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing her to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Boud's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy an entire planet. * Continuous Energy Bullet - Boud fires a combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. * Execution Beam '- Boud steps back and puts her hand forward and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, she fires the energy sphere in the form of a small energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * '''Super Energy Wave Volley '- Boud releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at heropponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * '''Big Bang Attack - Boud discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. This is one of Boud's signature techniques. * Galick Gun - 'To utilize it, Boud curls her fingers and places both her hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ''ki is gathered, she thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from her hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. * '''Super Galick Gun - '''Boud places her hands up to her side and forms energy between her hands, the same as the normal version. Then, she fires a Galick Gun that is bigger and much more powerful than the normal version, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Final Flash – Boud's signature technique. Boud conducts ki in both of her hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. * Gamma Burst Flash - Boud charges ki in both of her hands like a variant of Final Flash and then releases it similar to a Double Galick Cannon with her hands in an inverted position, resulting in a devastating beam capable of greatly damaging even those who are stronger than Boud herself. Transformations Perfect Super Saiyan Boud achieved this form, at a very young age. Unlike the Stressed or Weighted forms or even the regular form of a Super Saiyan form, This is a mastering of the initial state, and allows her to fight for much longer and with a clear mind. Unlike the regular variation, Boud has gained far greater than power to the point that she has power comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God. Her power level in this form is about 2,400,000,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 Boud achieved this form, after mastering the Perfect Super Saiyan 5 form. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the true power of a Super Saiyan 4 and can only be used by Saiyans who have full mastery over the form. In this form, Boud can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution form. Her power level in this form is about 19,200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Boud achieved this form, after utilizing God-Ki in her Super Saiyan Form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. Boud's power has increased to the point that it no longer has any stamina flaws, and can utilize it's full power at all times. Boud's power has increased to the point that she is comparable to a Super Saiyan 5, which means she has achieved 'Super God-Ki'. Her power level in this form is about 63,360,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God/True Super Saiyan God Boud achieved this form, after mastering the Perfect Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Boud achieved one of the most powerful super saiyan transformations which is the Super Saiyan God the legend of legends among the Saiyan race. Super Saiyan God is the full-powered and perfected state of the Saiyan God transformation, having far greater power than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. Her power level in this form is about 190,080,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Boud achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God', 'True Super Saiyan God', 'Ultimate Saiyan God' and 'Perfect Super Saiyan 5', is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God 4, False Super Saiyan 5 and Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God forms, thus achieving 'Super God Ki'. Her power level in this form is about 570,240,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Boud achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Boud in this form is very similar to that of the original Ultra Instinct form, albeit with Boud's hair becoming silver in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. This culminates with Boud's silver glow consuming him. In this state, his hair turns silver and his skin tone becomes more ethereal in nature. The eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. Boud gains a complex silver and green aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Once fully synchronizing her impulses with her natural drive, Boud became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Also, all of Boud's movements are fully automatic in this form. Her power level in this form is about 2,851,200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Boud and Shido - They share a really close friendship with each-other. Boud is also one of his teachers and was the reason Shido managed to unlock his true power as a Legendary Super Saiyan. Boud is very caring and compassionate towards him as she sees him as a son she never had. Boud and Goku - Boud shares a very close relationship with Goku. Boud cares about Goku very much and they share a very strong friendship. It is also stated that Boud has feelings for him. Boud and Vegeta - Boud shares a good relationship with her descendant Vegeta. Boud shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards Vegeta and Vegeta is also very loyal towards her. Boud and Akumo - Boud shows an extreme amount of hatred towards Akumo and wants to defeat him. Akumo sees Boud as one of his greatest enemies and wants to destroy her. They consider themselves as archenemies. Trivia: Boud is almost a pun is stand for bow. But it's full name meaning Boudicca or Boudicca who is a famous female warrior on Britian who massacre the Roman Empire in certain city, before she died in sudicial way. Boud is the ancstor of King Vegeta and his son. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists